Cracker Cavern
Cracker Cavern is a five-floored cave located in the east fork of Glitchland. It is where aspiring hackers can go to test their hacking ability. 4F is required to enter the cavern. Map Connections Floors Cracker Cavern has five floors, numbered with roman numerals. Cracker Cavern I The first and easiest floor of Cracker Cavern, it challenges the player to get through the rock wall blocking access to the next floor. The room will reset due to ZZAZZ's anticheat if the player attempts to use a standard walk-through-walls code. Possible solutions included removing the wall, changing the tileset to one where the wall was made of passable tiles, or disabling the anticheat entirely. Going to the next floor using the ladder will give the player the 'I know how to edit memory' achievement. Text Cracker Cavern Challenge I To get started with more difficult topics, prove that you understand the basics. Use whatever tools you desire to go through the rock barrier below. Note: basic protections against cheating are implemented. Cracker Cavern II The next floor tasked the player with reaching a map with ID 0x1337. This means that the player must find the location of the current map's ID in memory and set it to 0x1337 during a map change, or edit and existing warp to lead to map 0x1337. visiting the map and returning to this room will remove the rock barrier that blocks the ladder. Proceeding to the next floor will give the player the 'I got better at editing memory' achievement. Text Cracker Cavern Challenge II As you may have noticed, this entire world is created of many different small maps. Use whatever tools you desire to visit a map with the hex identifier 0x1337. Once this is done, return here and take the bottom exit. Note - bypassing the barrier by memory hacking will not work anymore. Checks are done server-side. The next challenge will not load until this one is completed. Cracker Cavern III This floor requires the player to decrypt a 1-bit color depth 48x48 image with a 10-digit key in order to progress. Solving this puzzle involved finding the image data in the save file and creating your own bruteforcer to try every possible key on the image. Going to the next floor gives the player the 'I know how to solve crackmes' achievement. Text West Sign Cracker Cavern Challenge III You have come very far. Here's the next challenge. I have a nice image for you. Unfortunately, it is encrypted. Figure out the key that makes the image look as intended. You can view the image and test various keys by interacting with the sign next to this one. The key is all numeric. The next challenge will not load until this one is completed. Checks are done server-side. The challenge should be solved locally. Do NOT bruteforce the remote server! All IPs making an excessive amount of requests are banned automatically. East Sign Please enter a 10-digit key... The player then enters a key and is shown the decrypted image This is the decrypted image... Do you think this key is correct? If the player says No: Better luck next time! If the player says Yes, but has the wrong key: This key is incorrect. If the player says Yes otherwise: This key is correct! Please go on. Cracker Cavern IV The final challenge of Cracker Cavern requires the player to reverse engineer the game's communication with the server and send a 4-byte packet to the server reading "77 13 37 CC." leaving and returning to this room after sending the packet will remove the final rock wall. Entering the final floor gives the player the 'I reversed the communication protocol' achievement. Text Cracker Cavern Challenge IV The final challenge. It should be easy for you at this point. Make the final step forward and reverse-engineer the transmission protocol used to send data to the game server. To clear the final challenge, please send a packet with the command ID 0x77. The message body should contain three bytes: 0x13, 0x37, 0xCC. Once you're done, exit and return back to this map. Good luck! Cracker Cavern V The last floor of Cracker Cavern congratulates the player on their achievement and encourages them to explore the rest of Glitchland, hopefully without cheating. Text Congratulations! You have completed the Cracker Cavern challenge. Hope you had lots of fun. Now, instead of hacking away at the game's code, go out and explore the world I created. And hopefully, do all the quests legitimately! Category:Glitchland Locations